


Purple Cotton

by Slyst



Series: Basketball's Secret [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Come Eating, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Panties, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: Himuro misses Atsushi on the weekend.





	Purple Cotton

Himuro was lying on the bed in him and Atsushi’s shared dorm room. There were two beds but they really just used one. Atsushi had gone back to Tokyo for the weekend to see his family which had left Himuro by himself. He always missed the giant when he left. The bed was cold, the cupboards too full, and he was just plain lonely. In a fit of desperation he had bought a pair of soft cotton boyshort panties the colour of Atsushi’s hair. He had seen them sitting so innocuously in their packaging in the store. They had reminded him of the miracle, making his heart tight, so he found himself buying them, the need overriding his embarrassment.

Now he was lying on the bed, wearing only the panties, letting thoughs of Atsushi run rampant through his head. Pretending it was his big rough hands running over his body as opposed to his own. Atsushi had big hands that always seemed to know how to touch him, how to overwhelm him and make him come completely apart. Himuro dragged his hand over his cock, trapped and throbbing in the panties, moaning at his own touch.

Slipping his fingers past the waistband of the underwear Himuro began to rub and stroke himself in earnest.

* * *

Atsushi shut the door of the dorm behind him with a click. He was glad to be home. Normally he would have stayed until Sunday but he had already been tired of everyone by Saturday. There was also something niggling in his brain about Himuro. Something was going on. So he’d left. Taking what felt like the longest train ride of his entire life home. The apartment was quiet when he’d arrived, but lights were on so he knew the shorter boy was home. Quietly he made his way to their bedroom, wondering if the other boy was sleeping.

He learned very quickly however that Himuro was _not_ sleeping. He recognised the sensual sounds emanating from their room. He knew the sounds of his lover well. He debated about not interrupting, but when he heard the sound of his name he’d instinctively opened the door. He was not prepared for the sight of Himuro, mostly naked, save for his hand tucked into a pair of tight purple panties, rubbing himself to the thought of the miracle. He was surprised the other boy hadn’t noticed him, his eyes closed as he immersed himself in his thoughts.

Once again Atsushi debated about not interrupting, but really, he wanted to have some fun too. He crawled forward onto the bed, holding himself above the shorter boy. Hazel eyes flew open, wide with panic.

“Murochin was having fun without me.” Atsushi was pouting as he slid his hand over the purple fabric down to where Himuro’s was wrapped around his dick.

“Atsushi-- When--” The words were halted by the press of Atsushi’s lips against Himuro’s in a hungry kiss.

Himuro tasted like Atsushi’s favourite cereal he noted as he snaked his tongue into the shorter boy’s mouth, tasting more. Himuro was always eager to kiss back, both of his hands now tangling in purple hair to deepen the kiss. Atsushi reached the bedside table fumbling for the lube stashed there as he tried not to break the kiss. Another reason he was grateful for his reach.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss Atsushi sat back on his heels, between the other boy’s legs, and pulled down the front of the panties. He liked to look at Himuro’s cock, and watch as it throbbed and oozed against his stomach just from Atsushi’s gaze. Taking a second to slick up one hand with lube the taller boy grasped Himuro’s length, while pinning the boy’s hands above his head with his other hand.

Himuro dropped his head back onto the pillow, moaning at the touch of Atsushi’s fingers along his cock.

“I like the sounds Murochin makes.” He liked how he could make Himuro make those sounds, and he liked the way the colour of the panties looked against his pale skin. There were alot of things he liked about the shorter boy.

Atsushi adjusted his grip and gave Himuro a firm stroke along his shaft, then another for good measure as the shorter boy writhed against his touch. He continued to stroke Himuro’s cock with intent, wringing out as many of those sounds as he could. Atsushi could tell the other boy was already close as he got louder and started to thrust harder into the larger grip.

“Coming. Atsushi I’m coming. I’m--”

The miracle coaxed and worked Himuro through his climax, cum spurting down his hand as the shorter boy squirmed and jerked into the sensation. Atsushi used his other hand to pull himself out of his own pants and started to jerk off. He pulled the panties back up over Himuro’s softening cock, wiping his cum smear hand over the purple fabric. Himuro shuttered at the sensation of the fabric over his sensitized skin, paired with the wet sticky feeling of his semen all over it.

“I missed you Atsushi.” Hazel eyes watched enraptured as the taller boy worked himself, arms coming up to rest on broad shoulders, pulling him forward.

“You always miss me.” Atsushi leaned down to kiss Himuro as he continued jerking himself, “But that’s okay. I missed Murochin too.”

Atsushi continued stroking himself as he straddled Himuro’s thighs. The sight of catching the shorter boy in the purple panties mid masturbation already had him on edge. Now seeing him spent, with the wet underwear outlining his cock obscenely, it wasn’t going to take long. It took Atsushi only a few pumps of his hand before he was coming all over the panties and onto Himuro.

“You made a mess of me.” Himuro ran his fingers through the mess on his stomach, drawing circles and shapes with it. Atsushi grasped the errant hand, bringing it up to his mouth, licking the fingers.

“I like it when you’re messy.” Atsushi hummed against the fingers in his mouth, “And I like these.” A long finger came down to snap the elastic waistband of the panties.

Himuro smiled, “Oh really?” He dragged his saliva wet fingers down Atsushi’s chest before fisting them into the fabric of his shirt and dragging the miracle down onto him again, “Guess I’ll have to buy more.”

Atushi wasn’t going to say no to that.


End file.
